Chapter 41 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 26: "Geìíh teaches Thigie about him and his adventures." Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters 6 pictures of the little, cute, stony creatures from Nugoi. Fan-Post-Page {FPP} R: Tell me about the japanese cup sizes of the female characters! D: WHAT? I mean- WHAT?! Okay, okay! Chimuna: C, Wakii: B and Fithou: F. R: That guy with the questions you can't read speaks russian. D: Oh. And what's your question? R: What's the name of Keno's devil fruit? D: He has got a devil fruit? SPOILER! I'm currently reading Chapter 27- wait, I'm the author. Keno and devil fruit? ? ?? ??? Story Cauto: "What is this room?" Wakii: "It's dark here." Cauto opens a box, which has a little lamp in it, but they can't move the box or the lamp either. The little lamp makes this corner of the room at least a little bit bright. There's a dark table with stuff on it. Wakii looks at the papers. "Notes, even more notes, notes, goats and more notes. Is this... Fithou's room?" On the left side of the table are almost only notes, on the right side some chemical stuff. Cauto: "Potions?" Some are red, others are green. There's another box in front of the table with another lamp in it. Now Cauto can see what's under the table. Wakii: "What can you see, Cauto?" "Clothes. And a button." He presses the button. The corner of the other side of the room is now visible. Cauto walks to the other side. "Books. "My Friend", "Ghosts and Bunnys", "How to find the One Piece", "I lov-"" Wakii: "Repeat that!" "Books. "My Fr-"" "I mean the last book you've said." "I love you!" "..." "How to find the One Piece?" "Yes! Give it to me! I really need it!" "Okay. One here is called "Haiquan vetranh - leave". What means that title?" Behind the "How to find the One Piece?" book was another button, which lights up the whole room. Fithou is standing on the other side. "Good luck." Keno and Wakii: "!" "I knew you would find this room... I've sent my notes already to the boss. That means: You three are dead." Cauto: "Sounds great." "And your friend... Sorji... needs help." Wakii: "He needs help?!" "Yes... he's crying and running. He've seen things no pirate should see..." Cauto: "Your face?" "NO!!!" Fithou gets angry and punches Cauto's nose. "j" Keno: "You are incredible weak. That doesn't even hurts." "This... is my fighting style." Wakii is confused. Cauto falls to the ground, but can stand up again. Cauto: "What was that?!" Fithou: "He he he, that's my fighting style. It's the Damage needs Time style. He he he..." Cauto shoots two arrows on her shirt. Fithou takes them and turns behind Cauto. Then she throws the arrows to the wall, making Cauto very confused, then she punches him many times and jumps to her desk. Cauto knows what will happen and whisps something to Wakii. She seems to understand it. He shoots another arrow with full power - and falls to the ground for the very last time. The punches have defeated him. "He he he, I'm strong." Wakii: "Damage needs Time?! I've heard that name anywhere else..." She remembers. "STOP NOW!!!" "He, he... he?" "You're the girl I met on Guhlánd! During the party!" "That's... my sister." "YOU said YOUR name IS Fithou during the party!" "That was... my sister." "And YOU told me HOW TO BEAT DAMAGE NEEDS TIME USERS!!!" "No! No! No!" Fithou gets scared. Wakii runs to her and Fithou attacks. Wakii touches the affected parts with her hand, nothing happens. "NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" "No, it's possible." Wakii punches Fithou. "I am the Hai-pos 5! Only the four stronger Hai-pos and my mother can beat me!" "Your mother?" "He, he, he... yes. She's strong. Her pirate crew loves to destroy islands in the NEW WORLD." Wakii thinks: "New world? Do we have to travel to other planets to find the One Piece?" -One Piece Hunters Major Events *Keno, Wakii and Cauto go into Fithou's room and Wakii finds a way to get immunity to her fighting style, the Damage needs Time-style. *Fithou beats Cauto and mentions her mother, which loves to destroy islands in the "NEW WORLD". Humans *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Cauto (カトー Katō) *Fithou (物見つ Mono mitsu) Places *South Blue *Haiquan vetranh (はいくあんゔぇてらね Hai kuan vu~eterane) Animals Trivia *Fithou's German name comes from "'Fi'nde 'Sa'chen 'ra'us", Fithou's French name from "'tro'uver 'de's 'ch'oses". *This chapter doesn't features Sorji. Errors *No known Errors. Category:Stories Chapter 0041